With present day computer systems, the configuration of the system is often limited and does not provide for much flexibility in terms of being able to mix and match peripherals. This is especially so for the display portion of the system. With systems employing a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, there is often no means for easily attaching additional LCD screens, or for reconfiguring two or more existing screens, or for allowing easy and quick removal and/or replacement of one of more LCD screens of different sizes.
Another disadvantage with present day computer systems is the large number of electrical cables that must be used to couple the CPU with the peripherals. This is especially so when two or more LCD screens are used. Each LCD screen requires its own data cable and power cable, so, for example, a three LCD screen system would require, for example, six cables to be coupled to the LCD screens. As will be appreciated, these cables significantly clutter the user's work area. When power and data cables from additional peripherals such as DVDs, ZIP drives, etc, are added, the collection of cables can significantly interfere with the work space of the user.
In view of these drawbacks, it would be highly desirable to provide a modular computer system which allows one or more LCD screens to be used, according to the user's needs, and which permits easy adding or removal of LCD screens without significant and time consuming disassembly steps being required.
Just as importantly, it would be desirable to provide a computer system which includes a support structure capable of housing the power and data cables needed for coupling the LCD screens and peripherals making up the system to the CPU. In this manner, the large number of data and power cables could be maintained out of the user's sight and out of the user's immediate work area.